creatinglovestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Till I Found You
'''Till I Found You '''is a 5th chapter of Loveness. Characters *Ricky Mercado *Julie Anne Chua (new) *Milee Sy *Ryan Collado *Ben Sese *Bong Reyes The story “Class pakipasa na 'yung report sheet niyo dahil magtitime na at umuwi na kayo dahil traffic na ngayon”, nagmamadaling sabi ni Ma'am Santiago para matapos na ang klase nila dahil sobrang traffic na sa daan ngayong gabi. “Kainis naman bakit ngayon pa nagkatraffic!?”, sobrang pag-aangal ni Ricky dahil sa sobrang traffic na idinulot ng araw ng mga Iglesia ni Cristo maraming mga sasakyan ang mga nakatambay sa daan ng harapan ng kanilang school habang naglalakad siya pauwi after ng klase niya. “Wow! Andaming sasakyan! Hay! Makakauwi ba ko ng maaga nito? O kaya naman gagabihin na'ko nito? Bahala na nga basta makasakay na agad ako”, pagkagulat at pagkaalala ang nasa isip at nararamdaman ni Ricky habang pinagmamasdan niya ang trapik sa daan. Dumating na ang gabi at hindi pa din siya makasakay kaya naglibang muna siya pero hindi siya mapakali dahil sa tagal at dami ng tao sa daan, nagtext muna siya sa ama niya na kanina pa tumatawag sa kanya dahil nag-aalala na ito. Ilang saglit nakakita na siya ng isang bus at inabangan niya ito kahit puno na ito basta ang mahalaga makasakay siya at makauwi dahil sobrang ng masakip sa daan. Nakasakay na din siya at naghihintay na lang siya ng kondoktor para makabayad na siya kaya nga lang masakip sa loob kaya hindi niya magalaw ang katawan niya until mapwesto siya kasama ang isang highschool student na babae kaya nagkasya din siya. Habang nasa byahe, usad-pagong ang mga sasakyan lalo na ang mga bus dahil malalaki ito kaya hindi maiiwasan na magkatulakan at masagi ang isa't-isa, sa hindi sinsadya na pangyayari isang malakas na paghinto ang nangyari sa bus na sinasakyan ni Ricky buti na lang nakahawak agad siya sa hand rails pero 'yung katabi niyang babae ang tumalsik sa harapan buti na lang din nasalo niya kung hindi parehas silang tataob sa bus. “Uhm sorry po”, humingi siya ng paumanhin kay Ricky. “Uhm ok lng buti na lang nasalo kita agad kung hindi parehas tayong malalaglag dito”, bawing sagot habang nakangiti si Ricky sa dalaga. “Uhm basta sorry ulit ah, at salamat sa pagsalo mo sa'kin” “Uhm wala un, hi! Im Ricky and yours?” “I'm Julie” “Teka parang may napansin ako, ikaw 'yung sikat sa FB? Tama ba'ko?” “Tsssss! Uhm ako nga, 'wag kang maingay” “Parang alam ko na siguro hinahabol ka ng mga posers at stalkers no?” “Uhm oo parang ganoon na nga, kaya nag-layas muna ako” “Bakit ka naman nag-layas? Hindi mo naman kailangan umalis sa inyo dahil lang diyan, dapat hinarap mo sila or naghanap ka ng taong tutulong sa'yo para makaiwas ka sa kanila” “Uhm hindi ko alam ang gagawin kasi sobrang dami nila parang gusto akong kunin at gawin ko lahat ang kanilang nirerequest” “Iyan ang disadvantage ng taong sikat, maraming nagrerequest, daming humahabol para lang doon, nakakainis naman 'yun, tuloy parang nagiging miserable ang buhay mo niyan” “Oo nga eh, masyado nakong naiipit sa kanila” “Hhmm pano 'yan nag-aalala na ang parents mo sa'yo niyan” “'Wag pinakausap ko sa kanila pumunta muna ko sa isa naming relative sa Cavite” “Ah ganoon ba, uhm saan ka naman sa Cavite?” “Sa Molino 3 ba 'yun? Hindi ko alam eh kasi first time ko lang pumunta ng Cavite” “Ah doon ba, sige sabay na tayo doon din punta ko pero sa Dasma ako dadaan bale sa dulo pa'ko” “Uhm sige pero baka stalker ka din ah? Natatakot nga kong makipag-usap eh” “Hey! Miss Chua di ako ganoon, kung stalker man ako dapat hindi ako nakikipag-usap para lang makilala ka ng sobra-sobra, nagpakilala lang ako dahil tinulungan kita, hindi ako makikipagkilala kung wala naman akong ginawa di ba” “Uhm ok pasensya na naninigurado lang ako” “Ok lang 'yun, I know na your securing yourself, well kaya pala balot na balot ka ah” “Oo eh naiinitan na nga ko eh” “Uhm tara tanggalin baka pinagpawisan ka na” “Nako 'wag baka makita nila ako” “Ay! Oo nga pala hehehe, so risky pala kapag masyado kang sikat” “Oo nga ngayon ko lang narealized na ganito kacomplicated ang sitwasyon ko” “Kaya dapat maging low profile lang” “Low profile? Ano 'ibig mong sabihin” “Uhm ibig sabihin 'wag kang masyadong magpakita ng kahit ano galing sayo example buhay mo, ano mga ginawa mo, at personal life kung baga 'wag kang showy sa ibang tao dahil nagiging risky ang buhay mo kapag nalaman ang mga personal na bagay na mayroon ka” “Ah ok naintindihan ko na, tama ka siguro hindi na lang nagpasikat” “Uhm hindi naman ibig sabihin na 'wag kang magpasikat, dapat hindi lahat ipakita dahil 'yung iba dapat sa sarili mo dapat magtira ka ok?" “Ok po” “Tulad ko kahit sikat kami sa lugar namin, kahit marami kaming followers hindi kami showy sa kanila dahil mgay mga bagay na hindi na dapat ipaalam sa iba dahil baka hudyat pa nito ng kasiraan samin” “Kayo? Uhm grupo pala kayo?” “Oo group society kami” “Ano name ng group niyo” “The Bad Boys” “Huh! Talaga? Sikat na sikat 'yun ah” “Oo nga eh sikat na din kami sa Facebook” “Kilala lang 'yung grupo niyo pero hindi masyadong kilala 'yung mga members” “Tama ka, marami na kasi kaming members talagang tinatago namin kung sino ang founders nito kahit 'yung kamembers ko hindi nila alam kung sino sila para walang posers na dumating” “So hindi mo kilala 'yung founders?” “Uhm kilala ko” “Oh really? How?” “Kasi kami 'yung co-founders ng group society” “Weehh talaga?” “Oo promise” “Wow! Hahaha swerte ko naman nakilala kita so kamusta na 'yung group niyo?” “Ito lalong lumalakas at dumadami ang sumasali sa'min” “Hhmmm, top secret talaga kayo hindi ko man lang nakilala kung sino gumawa ng group niyo” “Ang founder niyun ay pinsan ng kabarkada namin pero saka ko na ikwento sa'yo kapag ok na” “Ah ok sabi mo eh” “Hahaha nakauniform ka pa rin, it means kakagaling mo lang sa school mo” “Oo kasi nga ang dami ng tao sa labas kaya umalis ako sa likod ng school namin pero marami pa ring tao sa likod ng campus, naiinis na'ko kaya tumakbo ako at sumakay ng jeep papunta ng City hall sakto naman na trapik sa bandang dulo ng Quiapo kaya tumakbo ulit ako at naghanap ulit ng masasakyan papunta naman ng Cavite kasi may nagsabi sa'kin na mayroong mga sasakyan dito papunta doon sa lugar na 'yun kaya ayon nagtiyaga na lang maghanap buti itong bus ang nakita ko na'to kaso puno pero ok lang basta makaalis ako sa mga fans ko” “Kawawa ka nama, naawa tuloy ako sa'yo, sana mawala na 'yung tensyon sa inyo” “Oo nga eh sana nga” “Well, Saan ka pala nag-aaral?” “Hhmm sa Dominican School” “Teka parang alam ko 'yun ah, malapit ba 'yun sa UST?” “Yap! Tama ka paano mo nalaman?” “Kasi may classmate akong graduated sa school na 'yun at pinakita pa niya sa'kin 'yung kanilang yearbook kaya nalaman ko” “Ahhh ganoon hehehe alam mo na pala ang school baka istalk mo na'ko ah, joke lang!” “Hahaha ikaw talaga oh” “Eh ikaw saan nag-aaral?” “Sa Adamson” “Adamson University?” “Oo that's right” “Di ko pa nakikita 'yun” “Malapit lang sa PNU at TUP o para mas malaman mo katabi lng ng Sta. Isabel College sa likod ng Luneta Park” “Ah ok, 'yun ba 'yung mayroong simbahan sa loob?” “Oo mayroon kaming simbahan na katabi” “Hahaha sabi kasi ng dati kong classmate na napuntahan niya na 'yung school niyo kaya alam ko din” “Good for you to know it” Mahigit 3 oras sila sa bus dahil sa kapal ng trapik pero nawala ang pagod nila sa tatlong oras nilang pag-uusap kaya hindi nila naramdaman ang pagkainip at pag-aalala bagkus nawal ito ng saya at kwentuhan ng dalawa. Alas-Gis sila nakarating at sumakay sa jeep, mahaba pa din ang byahe dahil malawak ang probinsiya na'to. Nakatulog sa byahe si Julie at inalalayan naman ni Ricky para hindi siya malagalag sa jeep, habang tulog ang dalaga hindi maiwasan ng binata ang pagmasdan ng mukha ng dalaga habang naututlog ito, ang daming naiisip tuloy ni Ricky dahil sa beautiness at cuteness ni Julie. Malapit na silang makauwi pero si Julie tulog pa din kaya ginising niya ito. “Good Morning” “Huh! Umaga na ba!?”, nashock si Julie habang ginising siya nito. “Teka easy lang gabi pa, uhm malapit ka sa inyo kaya ginising kita” “Ah ok salamat ah” “Uhm wala 'yun, ahm pwede ko bang mahingi number mo?” “Sure why not, ito number ko___________” “Sige text na lang kita para masave mo na. Nandito na tayo Julie” “Sige salamat sa lahat ah, nice to meet you” “Uhm nice to meet you too, sige mag-ingat ka ah” “Ikaw din” Masayang nagpaalam ang dalawa, hindi mapaliwanag ang nararamdaman ni Ricky na nakaharap din ang kanyang idol sa unang pagkakataon kaya masaya siyang nakauwi sa kanila at nagpahinga pero bago muna 'yun nagtext na siya kay Julie para masave ang kanyang number. Kinabukasan, pagkagising niya nagtext si Julie pero iba ang number at sinabing: “Hi Ricky. Julie here. Thanks din for the company kanina. Nice meeting, talking, waiting and standing with you. Have a great sleep. By the way, don't save this number, it's not mine. Nakitext lan aq. Goodnight.” Iba ang saya ang naramdaman ni Ricky, kahit nasa school na siya parang hindi siya nakaramdam ng lungkot at problema kapag naalala niya 'yun. Umuwi siya kasama ang kanyang mga friends at still kasama niya si Bong sa grupo dahil iba ang school ang pinasukan ni Ryan at Rico, habang pauwi na sila pansin na pansin ni Bong na sobrang masaya si Ricky na kakagaling lang sa problemadong sitwasyon, kaya naghiwalay muna sila ng daan para makabalita sa isa'-isa. “Dre! Parang sobrang saya mo naman dyan ah? Ok ka lang ba?” “Oo naman” “Eh bakit nga?” “Uhm basta naging masaya ako ng kagabi” “Kagabi? Eh di ba trapik nung time na 'yun? Paano ka naging masaya nun?” “Yun nga dre, naging masaya ako” “Huh? Ano nga 'yun?” “Secret lang natin 'to ah, uhm nakaharap ko din si idol” “Sinong idol? Eh dami mong idol eh” “Yung idol si Julie” “Si Julie Anne Chua! Wow saan mo nakilala?” “Uhm sa bus, kasi aksidente kaming nagkita dahil sa isang little accident sa bus” “Huh? Ganoon ano ok ba siya?” “Tange ok naman siya, muntik lang siya malaglag buti na lang nasalo ko hahaha!” “Ganoon, ang swerte mo naman, sana ako din hahaha! Uhm nakuha mo ba 'yung number niya?” “Oo naman ako pa” “Dre pahingi naman number niya” “Ayoko nga” “Bakit?” “Kaya ayoko ibigay dahil maraming stalkers humahabol sa kanya kaya di ko hinahayaan na habulin siya at hindi ko pwedeng sabihin ang lahat sa kanya kaya sayo ko lang nasabi 'to” “Eh bakit ayaw mong sabihin 'yung number niya?” “For her safety ok?” “Ok sige hindi na, nakakahiya naman sayo, at hindi ko din sasabihin na kilala mo siya” “Sige dre salamat ah” “Your welcome” Tinago ng dalawa ang tungkol kay Julie para hindi ito mapahamak. Nakilala din ng grupong The Bad Boys si Julie dahil binigyan nila ng security, naging mas masaya si Ricky ng makasama nila ang pinaka-crush niyang idol. After a week na silang magkakilala, niyaya ng binata si Julie na lumabas at makipagkwentuhan at pumunta sa isang mall, hindi naman siya binigo nito. Ito na ang pinakamemorable sa kanilang dalawa at hindi pa din makapaniwala si Ricky na ganito kasaya ang kanyang nararamdaman pero nerbyoso pa din siya lalo na kapag nakaharap ito sa kanya dahil natutunaw ito sa kakyutan ng dalaga. “Ricky salamat sa lahat, alam mo kung hindi kita nakilala siguro hanggang ngayon hindi pa ko titigilan ng mga fans ko, salamat sa tulong mo ah” “Wala 'yun, kasi wiling akong tumulong sa iba, basta kapag hindi naman akong tumulong feeling ko parang wala akong at nakokonsensya kaya ako ganito” “Talaga? Wow mahilig kang tumulong” “Alam mo sa totoo lang, hindi lang pasikat ang grupo namin kundi part din kami ng community service dahil isa sa mga misyon namin na kung may humihingi ng tulong dapat tulungan namin” “Wow sobrang matulungin kayo sana makasama ako sa inyo” “Uhm pwede kang sumali pero doon sa grupo nila Ms. Dimaculangan ang Wonder Girls society” “Hahaha salamat Ricky, siguro ang swerte ng girlfriend mo kasi mabait at matulungin” “Hehe hindi din iba mundo ngayon at wala akong girlfriend” “Weeh? Seryoso?Bakit naman?” “Uhm hindi naman sa ayoko at sa nagmamadali para sa'kin love can wait” “Oh ganoon, kung sa bagay tama ka” “Eh ikaw swerte din ng bf mo kasi maganda ka na at mabait pa” “Hehehe wala din akong boyfriend” “Iyan ang imposible hahaha” “Seryoso! Promise” “Bakit naman din?” “Uhm kahit maraming nanliligaw sa'kin, ang purpose lang nila 'yung kasikatan ko hindi 'yung relasyon at tsaka bata pa ko eh” “Porket bata hindi na pwedeng magmahal? Ako nainlove nge 7 yrs. Old pero syempre sobrang bata naman 'yun, ewan ko kung bakit ako nakakaramdam nun kahit nga ngayon I feel love here” “Huh? Ano? Sino naman?” “Uhm wala, just nevermind it” “Weeh? Sige na, sabihin mo na” “Sige na nga, sayo ko lang ito sasabihin. Uhm simula akong pumasok sa grupo namin sa The Bad Boys, may iniidolo na'ko kahit hindi ko pa siya nakikita in personal basta nakita ko siya sa facebook at sikat na sikat siya, lagi nga kong nagcocomment dun at humihingi sana ng fansign pero hindi naman nag-reresponse kasi sa dami ba naman ng pages niya hindi ko malaman kung saan ang tunay eh kaya kahit saan nagcocomment ako” “Uhm ano ba name niya?” “Uhm secret!” “Hay! Ang daya naman, sige na maraming sikat sa facebook noh!” “Basta malalaman mo din hehehe” “Baka naman ako 'yan ah, naku pinapatagal mo pa eh hahaha joke!” “Uhm hahaha” Hay! Grabe kinabahan ako dun, mukhang nahahalata niya, sana wag baka mailang sa'kin “Gusto gawan kita ng fansign para sayo?” “Wow! Bait mo naman ikaw pa mismo ang nagtatanong sa'kin niyan” “Bakit ayaw mo ba? Sige ok lang” “Wala naman akong sinabi eh, ikaw pa na sikat tatanggihan ko ang request mo para sa'kin hahaha!” “Ok sige basta pag-uwi ko gagawa na'ko agad para makita mo ah” “Thanks Julie” “Your welcome Ricky, ito lang pambawi ko sayo sa totoo lang nahihiya ako dahil tulungan mo ko sa simula palang at tinuring mo kong simpleng kaibigan hindi yung kasikatan ko” “Ok lang yun, at tsaka kahit makakilala ako ng sikat tinuturing ko lang na simple na may galang at respeto, ganoon ako hindi mapili sa mga taong makikipagkaibigan sa'kin” “Hehehe sobrang bait mo talaga” Naging masaya ang kanilang ika nga friendly date. Habang namamasyal silang dalawa, panay naman bili si Ricky ng kahit ano para kay Julie pero hindi ito alam ng dalaga dahil tumitingin din siya ng ibang mabibilhan kaya busy ang dalawa. Masaya din silang naglaro ng mga arcade games at naghabulan na parang mga bata sa mall. Marami taong nakatingin at nakakahalata na sa itsura ni Julie dahil kapansin-pansin ang kanyang itsura sa public buti na lang nag-iba ito ng looks kaya hindi sila sure kung siya ang tunay na Julie Anne Chua. Pagkatapos nilang mag-shopping at nagkulitan, agad naman silang umuwi dahil sa mga taong nakatingin sa kanila at dahil din sa pagod. Hindi siya binigo ni Julie na gawan siya nito ng fansign para sa binata. Nakita agad ito ni Ricky at ginawang niyang cover photo sa kanyang profile at marami agad nagcomment sa kayang photo isa na rito sila Ryan, Rico at Bong na kapwa nag-usap at nagcomment sa nasabing fansign niya. Maraming din mga itsusero at istusera na nagcomment sa photo niya, 'yung iba naiinggit at 'yung iba nayabangan kay Ricky pero dedma lang siya at matagal nakatingin sa fansign at lalo na kay Julie, after iyon nagcomment agad siya ng pasasalamat sa dalaga. Isang araw nagdecide si Julie na bumalik sa kanyang tunay na tahanan sa Sampaloc, Manila baka sakali humupa na ang tensyon sa kanilang lugar. Tinawagan siya ni Milee, friend at classmate niya, nag-usap sila, hindi pa din humuhupa ang tensyon dahil sa natanggap ng mga posers na info at nalaman nilang wala siya sa bahay kaya lalo silang naging tensyonado. “Friend, my gosh nasaan ka ba? Magulo pa din dito sa lugar natin. Kailan ka ba babalik dito at harapin sila ah?” “Hindi ko alam friend parang nakakatakot nang bumalik diyan” “Paano sila mommy at daddy mo? Hindi ka ba nag-aalala sa kanila? Nahihirapan na sila sa sitwasyon na'to they you need here friend” “Uhm hindi ko talaga ang gagawin ko ngayon pati sila mommy at daddy nadadamay sa ganyan, sana kaya ko lang silang harapin ng mag-isa kakayanin ko” “Friend kasama mo ko tutulungan kita” “Salamat friend pero kaya ko 'to mag-isa” “Nag-aalala na talaga ako friend sayo sana makauwi ka na dito miss ka na namin” “Miss ko din kayo, hayaan niyo as soon as possible uuwi din ako diyan para matapos na'tong gulo” “Tama 'yan friend, sige magpapaalam na'ko. Always be careful ah, I miss you” “I miss you too friend, bye din” Nag-aalala na talaga ang dalaga para sa kanila, at ang totoo hindi malakas ang loob niya pagdating sa ganitong sitwasyon dahil takot siya sa mga consequences mabuti man o masama. Nag-isip agad siya ng paraan pero hindi siya makabangon sa problema niya,ilang sandali naisip niya si Ricky baka sakaling makahingi siya ng tulong sa kanya. Kinabukasan nagtext siya kay Ricky na magkita sila mamayang hapon. Nagkita naman sila sa isang tahimik at payapang lugar na sila lang nakakaalam. Kinuwento ni Julie ang sitwasyon ng kanilang tahanan sa Manila na nagkakatensyon dahil nalaman nilang wala siya sa kanila kaya lalong silang nagalit at pinaghahanap siya ng mga ito kaya't natatakot siya na bumalik doon at pumunta siya sa binata para makahingi ng payo para kung paano niya ito malalampasan. “Wala na ibang paraan Julie kundi ang harapin mo sila” “Ricky naman hindi ko sila kaya dahil sobrang marami dami nila at ang totoo niyan mahina ang loob ko” Nag-iisip si Ricky. “Julie pwede ba kong sumama sayo pauwi sa inyo?” “Uhm bakit Ricky? Wag mong sabihin na ikaw ang haharap sa kanila. No way! Ayoko may madamay pang iba, ako na lang dapat nilang pagdigistahan” “Hindi pwede tutulungan kita dahil hindi mo kaya pwes ako ang iyong shining at shimering armor mo” “Uhm ayokong madamay ka eh, baka masaktan ka nila” “Ok lang sa'kin ang masaktan wag lang nilang sasaktan ang mahal ko....” Oops! Mali yung sinabi ko sa dulo naku narinig ata niya! Sana hindi niya narinig ng mabuti! “Huh? Anong sabi mo?” “Uhm ang sabi ko ayokong masaktan ang taong mahalaga sa'kin d-dahil... espesyal ka sa'kin” “Uhm ganoon ba?” “U-u-uhm oo” “Sige ikaw ang bahala kung kaya mo?” “Yes! I can, so kailan tayo pupunta sa inyo” “Sabado na lang rest day ok?” “Ok sige” Naghintay sila sa araw ng sabado para makauwi na siya sa kanila. Araw ng sabado, bago pa man makarating sila sa bahay ni Julie nagkakagulo na sa bandang bahagi ng Sampaloc kung may nagrariot sa daan. Sobrang nagulat ang dalawa ng makita na puro fans ni Julie ang nandoon at papunta sila sa ruta kung saan doon din sila pupunta. Naisip ni Ricky na papunta ulit sila sa bahay ng dalaga kaya nagplano siya na hindi muna sila dederetso sa bahay kundi naghanap muna sila ng ibang mapupuntahan. Dumeretso muna sila kila Bong na malapit lang sa Quiapo church. Nakiusap muna siya kay Bong na bantayan niya si Julie at umayon naman ito sa hiling niya. Sinabi niya kay Julie na siya na lang ang pupunta sa kanila para ayusin ang gulo, hindi pumayag si Julie dahil ang katwiran niya ay siya naman ang pakay nila pero sumagot si Ricky na delikado kung pupunta ka doon ng mag-isa kaya siya na lang pupunta, bumawi naman ang dalaga na sasama na lang siya pero kinulit ng binata na 'wag na dahil mas makakagulo lang siya ng sitwasyon at doon tumigil na lang si Julie sa kakasagot sa kanya. Umalis si Ricky dala ang isang papel na may sulit ng kanyang pangalan at pirma ni Julie para maputanayan nasa kanya si Julie, hindi napansin ito ni Julie kaya naman dali-dali umalis ang lalaki sa kanya. Nakarating na siya sa lugar ng dalaga, sobrang daming at sobrang gulo ng mga tao, hindi siya makapasok sa bahay pero kitang-kita niya ang bahay ni Julie na dinudumog sa harapan ng gate nila. Naghanap siya ng ibang daan para makapasok sa loob ng bahay. May nakita siyang bakanteng lote sa likod ng bahay pero puno ng bubog ang ibabawa ng pader buti na lang may puno na katabi kaya doon siya umakyat at pumasok sa likod-bahay. Dahan-dahan siyang pumasok at nagtago sa gilid ng kusina, biglang may nakakita sa kanya, si Milee, ang kaibigan ni Julie, sumigaw ito ng magnanakaw pero di naman nadinig ito ng ibang kasamahan kaya agad tinakpan ang bibig nito ni Ricky pero nagsalita muna siya na nasa kanya si Julie kaya tumahimik ito. “Sino ka huh?” “Ako si Ricky, nasa akin si Julie” “Talaga!? Kung na sayo si Julie, nasaan siya? Bakit di mo kasama?” “Dapat kasama ko siya pero pinaiwan ko sa friend na malapit lang dito kasi masyadong delikado sa bahay niya” “Di ako naniniwala may patunay ka ba? Na kilala mo siya? Baka isa ka sa mga stalker niya?” Nilabas niya ang fansign niya galing kay Julie. “Oh ito ang patunay na kasama ko siya at kilala ko siya” Napagtanto ni Milee na nagsasabi ng totoo si Ricky. “Ayy! Oo nga alam ko kasi ang tunay niyang signature, uhm pasensya na kung napagbintangan kita na stalker at magnanakaw” “Ok lang yun kaya ako pumunta dito para ayusin ang gulo dito” “Kuya kaya mo ba talaga? Tingnan mo puyat na puyat na ang mga taong ito sa kakahanap sa kanya, hindi namin kayang sabihin na umalis dahil mas nagiging tensyonado sila” “Bakit di kayo tumawag ng pulis o awtoridad para mapaalis sila?” “Nagawa na namin 'yun pero kahit nawawala sila bigla naman may pumapalit sa kanila, talagang adik na adik sila hindi ko alam kung bakit? Di ko na alam ang gagawin sa kanila” “Sige ako ang bahala sa kanila” “Ha? Kuya baka naman masaktan ka naman nila kapag lumabas ka” “I don't care basta kailangan kong tapusin ito para sa kanya” “Kuya may gusto ka ba kay Julie?” “Bakit mo naman natanong yan?” “Dahil parang feel ko pagiging sincere mo na tulungan siya” “Ito ang tandaan mo, ang kaibigan kapag nangangailangan ng tulong, tulungan mo hindi ibig sabihin na may kailangan ka sa kanya para gawin yun kaya ginagawa ko 'to dahil she need help pero walang pumapansin kaya tinulungan ko” “Sige may tiwala ako, please help my friend” “Sige dito ka lang lalabas lang ako” “Mag-iingat ka” Tumayo at pinuntahan ang mga tao labas, nagulat ang magulang ni Julie dahil may nakapasok na stranger sa bahay pero agad naman nagsalita si Milee about him sa kanila. Biglang may kumalabog at nabasag ang glass windows, tumingin sa kabilang pinto si Ricky at kitang-kita na nagwawala ang mga tao sa inis at galit, lagi nilang binabanggit ang pangalan ni Julie at ang gusto nila ilabas na ito. Nagbuntong-hininga ang binata at handang lumabas sa main door ng bahay kahit nagkakagulo pa din sa labas. Sumigaw siya ng malakas. “Wala dito si Julie Anne Chua!” “Hoy! Anong wala!? Alam namin na wala siya dyan!?” “Eh bakit nandito pa kayo kung wala naman siya dito?” “Dahil gusto namin malaman kung nasaan siya kaya wag niyo na patagalin pa nasaan na ba siya ha?” “Ano ba talaga ang gusto niyo sa kanya?” “Ano ka ba? Tanga ka ba? Hindi mo siguro kilala yun no? Sikat kasi siya kaya nandito kami para humingi ng autograph at fansign yung lang!” Lumabas na siya sa pinto. “Ang babaw naman ng dahilan niyo, di niyo ba alam na nakakasira na kayo ng ibang buhay ha? Di na kayo naawa sa kanya porket sikat siya ganyan kayo” “Ito ang buhay namin ang humanga sa kanya at suportahan siya” “Suportahan? Support ba tawag niyo yun? Eh nanggugulo kayo dito eh, may maganda kung aalis na lang kayo” “Teka sino ka ba mayabang ka? At mukhang taga-ibang lugar ka ah at kilala mo ba yung tinutulungan mo? May patunay ka ba?” Nilabas niya ang fansign niya galing kay Julie. “Ito ang patunay na mayroon ako galing sa kanya at ito pa ang tunay niyang pirma” Nagulat ang mga fans na mayroon talaga siyang fansign nito. “Kung totoo man yan, nasaan siya? Siguro tinatago mo no? Kidnapper ka!? “Oo na sakin siya at tinago ko siya kung saan hindi niyo siya makikita kapag hindi pa kayo umalis hindi rin siya magpapakita” Nagwala lalo ang mga tao at yung iba may hawak na bato ay binabato nila ang ibang parte ng bahay, naghanap agad si Ricky ng pangharang sa mga namamato at pinroprotektahan niya ang buong bahay. Nagdala pa sila ng mas malalaking bato. Nahihirapan na ang lalaki sa ginagawa nila. Nasa gilid lang si Julie at kanina pa narinig ang conversation ni Ricky sa mga tao, nakikita niyang nahihirapan ang binata na pilit niyang hinaharang ang mga bato para hindi masira ang bahay. Nagdadalawang-isip siya pero mas naisip niya si Ricky, susubukan niyang lumabas at humarap sa kanila. Hindi na siya nagtago at humarap sa mga tao kahit may namamato pa sa bahay. “Tumigil na kayo! Tama na!” Tumigil sa kakabato ang mga tao. “At sino ka naman ha?” Tinangal niya ang salamin at sombrero niya. “Tama na please! Ayoko ng gulo!” Nagulat ang mga tao na si Julie pala at lalo na si Ricky na pinagsabihan niya na wag pumunta dito. “Julie bakit ka nandito? Umalis ka na baka masaktan ka nila” “Tama na Ricky, kailangan ko silang harapin, ikaw din nagsabi sa'kin na dapat harapin ko sila kaya naglakas-loob ako na pumunta dito, pasensiya ka na kung naging matigas ang ulo ko pero para sa'kin din naman ito sa'kin” “Hhmm, pero Julie...” Tumitig siya ng madiin kay Ricky at may ibig sabihin ito na kakayanin niyang ayusin 'to. “Sige na Ricky ako na bahala sa kanila” Tumango na lang si Ricky sa kanya. Natuwa at naexcite ang mga tao na nakita nila muli si Julie sa harapan nila. “Hi! Natutuwa kaming makita ka” “Ako din natutuwa din ako na makita kayong dinudumog ang bahay ko pero nakita niyo ba ginawa niyo sa bahay ko? Di ba ang ganda, mukhang dinurog na tae di ba hahaha!” “Teka bakit natutuwa ka pa Ms. Chua dyan eh bahay niyo po yan?” Naging seryoso na siya magsalita. “Hindi naman sa natutuwa ako eh sino ba gumawa dito sa kalokohan nito ha! Di ba kayo!” Nagulat at natakot ang mga tao sa reaksyon ng dalaga. “Wag ka na po magalit, aayusin namin ito” “Pagkatapos na nangyari tapos aayusin niyo ano ito laruan na pwede niyong sirain tapos aayusin niyo! Para ano pa ito, salamat sa inyo pero hindi niyo na kailangan mag-abala pa” “Paano 'yung fansign at autograph namin?” “Hindi na'ko gagawa ng kahit anong fansign at pipirma para sa autograph niyo ok!” “Teka please naman we need this para matapos na'to” “Bakit hindi ba kayo makuntento na sinira niyo bahay ko? Naisip niyo ba 'yun ha?” May isang mysterious na lalaki ang sumingit sa tabi ng mga tao na nakahood at salamin, at nagsalita ito. “Guys! Alam niyo wala kayong mapapala diyan” “Huh? At sino ka nanaman? Kasama ka ba ng lalaking iyon?” “Uhm hindi pero ako ang isa sa mga stalker niya at marami akong alam about kay Julie. Alam niyo masama ugali niyang Julie na yan, bakit? Hindi niyo alam may isa siyang message na about sa fans niya, ang laman ng mensahe ay puro mura ang sinabi at masasamang salita sa inyo” “May patunay ka ba na totoo yang sinabi niyo?” “Oo naman ito ang patunay nagdala ako ng photocopy at ang sinabi niya...” Pagkatapos basahin ang sulat, nag-iba ang tingin ng mga tao kay Julie, bigla na lang nagsialisan at umuwi ang mga tao. Nawala na ang tensyon at naayos na din ang gulo, hindi umalis ang lalaking nagsalita kanina, pumunta siya kay Ricky at tinanggal niya ang kanyang hood. Si Bong ang lalaking ito at kinagulat ng dalawa. “Dre ikaw pala yan? Grabe! Kinaya mo yun?” “Sus yun lang! Kaya kong makipaginterfere kahit sinong tao, sikat man o hindi” “Uhm may tanong lang ako, saan mo naman napulot yung sulat na sinabi ngayon lang?” “Uhm ang totoo niyan, matagal na kong stalker sa mga taong gusto kong istalk” “Buti na lang hindi ka nahuhuli” “Iba ata to bago pa man sila gumalaw alam ko na ang kasunod nilang gagawin kaya wala silang takas sa'kin hehe” “Hhmm ok sige. Arraayy! Sakit ng ulo ko tinamaan ako!” “Tara pasok na tayo sa loob mukhang masakit yung pagkakatama sayo, ikaw ba naman kasi nag-iisip ka ba? Halos hinarang mo ang katawan sa banta ng mga tao kanina ayan tuloy nasaktan ka tuloy” “Hahaha matapang ako eh” “Tumawa pa si gago tara na nga!” Tuluyan nang nawala ang mga tao sa labas at ginamot nila Julie at Bong si Ricky dahil sa tama nito sa ulo. Dumudugo pero hindi naman malala kaya gumaling naman ito ng mabuti. Nag-usap muna sina Julie at Bong about sa sulat na nakuha niya at pinakita niya sa mga tao kanina. Ang sulat na yun ay gawa-gawa lang ni Bong para mapaniwala niya ang mga tao doon at umalis na lang dahil akala nila na ganoon ang ugali ni Julie kaya napangiti at nagpasalamat ang dalaga sa kanya. Nagpasalamt din ang magulang ni Julie sa dalawa na lalo na si Ricky dahil buwis-buhay ang ginawa niya kanina kaya utang-loob nila ito sa kanya pati na din sa pag-alaga nito sa kanilang anak na si Julie. Minabuti na umuwi ang dalawa para makapgpahinga na silang lahat at nagdecide ang dalawang binata na tulungan sila sa pag-aayos sa bahay ng dalaga at umayon naman ang pamilya sa request nila. Kinabukasan, dumating ang members ng The Bad Boys sa pamumuno ni Ryan na ayusin ang bahay nila, natapos na ito hanggang gabi. Sobrang nagpasalamat dahil bagong make-over ang bahay ngpamilyang Chua lalo na si Julie. \ After a week, tinext si Ricky ng mga magulang ni Julie na pumunta siya sa J.S. Prom na kanilang anak, nahiya siya nung una pero hindi siya na tanggi dahil request ng parents ng dalaga kaya nakiayon na lang siya at napeprepared na siya ng amerikana para hindi hassle pagdating niya doon sa prom. Sabado ng gabi, araw ng promenade sa school ni Julie, ang host ng prom ay ang ama ni Julie at isang co-teacher. May binangggit ang ama ni Julie na may darating na special guest, sinabi niya ang magandang ginawa niya sa kanyang pamilya at pag-alaga sa kanyang anak habang nagkakagulo sa kanilang lugar at siya ang nagtanggol sa mga gustong sirain ang buhay ng dalaga, pero hindi pa sinabi kung sino siya at kung nasaan siya. Kinagulat ito ng dalaga at hindi siya mapakali, panay lingon niya sa kanyang paligid baka sakaling makita niya pero hindi niya ito nakita ni anino wala. Dumaan na ang doxology at prophecy ay wala pa din si Ricky, nakaupo lang si Julie sa tabi at wala man lang umaalok ng sayaw sa kanya, later on may isang lalaking pumunta sa kanya habang nakayuko ang babae, pagkalingon niya nakaabang na ang kamay ng lalaki sa kanya, nung una hindi niya mamukhaan ang lalaki at nagtaka na lang dahil parang ngayon lang niya nakita ito pero may kutob na siya na baka si Ricky to or ibang guy na gustong sumayaw sa kanya. Habang nasa dance floor at sumasayaw ng sweet music, kinakabahan si Julie kung sino itong lalaki, nakaramdam na si Ricky na pwede na siyang magpakita sa kanya, tinanggal niya ang salamin at mga kolorete sa mukha para makilala na siya ni Julie. Tama nga ang kutob ni Julie, at nagsalita na ang binata sa kanya. “Hi! Julie nagulat ka ba?” “Hahaha honestly hindi kasi predicted ko na” “Haha halata naman nagsalita na kasi ang papa tungkol sa'kin” “Hindi kasi napansin ko kakaiba ka sa mga taong nandito kaya expected ko yun, hahaha! Kala mo hindi kita makikilala ah” “Oo na hahaha! Naalala mo ba yung crush ko sa fb?” “Oo naman bakit sasabihin mo ba kung sino?” “Oo, siya yung taong nagpasaya sa'kin simula ng una ko palang siyang makilala” “Deretsuhin mo na nga sino ba siya?” “Unang nakilala ko siya sa bus at humihingi siya ng tulong kaya tinulungan ko siya.” Kumislap ang mga mata ni Julie na nakatitig kay Ricky. Hinawakan ng binata ang kanyang kamay. Nanlamig ang kanyang mga kamay pero mainit naman ang kamay ni Ricky habang nakangiti ito sa kanya. “Ikaw yun Julie, una pa lang kitang nakita sa facebook ay nainlove na agad ako sa beauty mo, buti na lang pinagbigyan ako ni God para makita ka at makasama ka, at wag mong isipan na sikat lang ang hanap ko sayo kundi pag-ibig dahil minahal na kita simula nang makilala sa unang pagkakataon... I like you and I love you Julie!” Ngumiti lang si Julie. Hinawakan pa lalo ang kanyang mga kamay at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Napangiti ang mga magulang ni Julie dahil ang sweet-sweet ng dalawa sa dance floor halos sila na lang ang natira doon pero bale wala lang sa kanila kaya tuloy lang sila sa pagsayaw ng magdamag. After the graduation ni Julie, naging sila na ni Ricky at naging masaya at walang kahit sino man makakaharang sa kanilang nararamdaman sa isa'i-sa.